Amour, gloire et spandex
by olivs
Summary: [Yaoi] Arc d'OS sans aucun lien sinon que les idées me sont tombées sur le coin de la figure sans prévenir.
1. La revanche du Spandex

**Auteur : **aux abonnés absents

**Rating : **R par acquis de conscience

**Origine : **Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir comme bordel en musique sur mon ordinateur !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – nawak – j'ai pas fait exprès je n'y suis pour rien c'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

**Distribution :** Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwel, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, Réléna Darlian-Peacecraft, Zech Merquize et Lucretzia Noin (en couple par deux)

**Victime :** Olivs

**Coupable :** Mithy

**Sauveur de l'humanité :** mon Nico a moi et les grèves de la RATP qui l'on fait rentré plus tôt ce qui a mit fin au supplice.

**Contexte :** un jeune homme est devant son ordinateur en train de détourer des soupapes sur Photoshop, la musique à fond : des chansons sélectionnées au hasard par iTunes dans un souk sans nom. Un mail arrive. Innocemment il va le lire. C'est un mail de Mithy avec sa dernière production inside : deux songfics (et oui vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines !). Et là il a un choc et il ne peut s'empêcher d'écrire ce qui suit.

**Conclusion :** c'est pas ma faute ! moi je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

Voilà il fallait le dire !

* * *

_**La revanche du spandex**_

_**´ **_

Ils avaient fêté la victoire.

Trop.

Beaucoup trop

Un Heero titubant s'arrêta au milieu du salon.

Devant eux.

Eux tous.

Eux six !

_Oui même Réléna était là._

_Avec Zech son frère._

Et il fit

Ce qu'il faisait toujours le soir avant de se coucher.

Toujours les mêmes gestes.

D'abord le marcel.

La chaussure jaune du pied gauche

Puis la droite

Toujours dans le même ordre.

Puis les chaussettes

La gauche

Puis la droite

Pour finir comme toujours

par le spandex

noir.

´

Les autres étaient verts.

Tous sauf un :

Duo.

´

Toujours debout,

avec application,

il fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses hanches.

Puis de ses cuisses.

Et le laissa tomber finalement à ses pieds.

Il dégagea son pied droit.

Puis le gauche.

Comme d'habitude.

´

Un Heero nu se tourna alors vers Duo.

- On va se coucher.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Ni un ordre.

C'était juste normal.

´

Les autres étaient choqués.

Duo lui emboîta le pas.

Puis se retourna pour constater l'état d'hébétude de ses amis.

Il leur sourit.

'

Et pour les rassurer leur expliqua :

- Ne dites pas que ce garçon est trop saoul.

Il n'a pas de pudeur, c'est tout

J'vais l'rejoindre dans la chambre

Lui faire un gros calinou

Et tout et tout.

_´ _

_Réléna qui visiblement était la première a reprendre ses esprits, intervint._

_Réléna avait toujours su prendre sur elle et garder son sang froid dans les moments les plus délicats._

_Mais là il fallait le dire, elle aimait bien Heero, elle comprenait que Duo lui passe certaines choses._

_Il y a des mauvaises habitudes qu'il faut abandonner._

´

- Je sais bien que Heero a peur de rien.

mais il aurait pu s'asseoir mine de rien.

Il aurait pu s'briser une hanche

Et on aurait fini la nuit

aux urgences

Oui aux urgences

_ ´_

_Duo sourit de façon affectueuse à Réléna._

_Elle ne comprenait pas._

´

- Il enlève son spandex debout

c'est peut être un détail pour vous

mais pour moi ça veux dire beaucoup

Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas ivre

que j'vais tirer mon super coup.

Il enlève son spandex debout

Quand vous êtes sur les genoux

Et mon kiki au garde à vous

Ça va être le super pied

J'ai envie d'lui vous comprenez ?

_ ´_

_Oui ils comprenaient mais tout de même._

_C'était dangereux._

_Une entorse est si vite arrivée._

_Et ça Zech le savait._

´

- Moi je le vois bien quand j'enlève mes bottes

et pourtant on peut pas dire que je suis une fiote

mais si j'ai pas l'derrière par terre

je me fout la gueule en l'air

et j'ai l'air bête.

_ ´_

_Duo secoua la tête en souriant._

_Décidément ils le connaissaient bien mal._

´

- Lui et son spandex c'est comme Quatre et Trowa

Ils s'entraident même si c'est délicat.

C'est comme s'il avait une âme

C'est presque son frère d'arme

Son frère d'arme.

_´ _

_Il fallait leur répéter._

_Qu'ils comprennent bien la finalité._

_Du geste du pilote qui n'était pas bourré_

´

- Il enlève son spandex debout

c'est peut être un détail pour vous

mais pour moi ça veux dire beaucoup

Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas ivre

que j'vais tirer mon super coup.

Il enlève son spandex debout

Quand vous êtes sur les genoux

Et mon kiki au garde à vous

Ça va être le super pied

J'ai envie d'lui vous comprenez ?

´

Las parce qu'il était cinq heures du matin,

Qu'ils avaient l'impression d'avancer dans un marais couvert de brume

Ils avaient beau avoir un fusil à portée de main

Ils n'avaient aucune chance d'entendre la forêt chanter.

´

Wufei parti alors tout seul

Il emmena son épagneul en promenade.

´

Quatre pressa Trowa pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Le petit foc avait pas envie que le grand foc s'ennuie en maudit et décide qu'il serait mieux qu'il retourne gagner sa vie dans un cirque aux stazunis.

Mais le grand phoque savait très bien que ça ne vaux pas la peine de laisser ceux qu'on aime pour aller faire tourner des ballons sur son nez.

Ça fait bien sur rire les zinfin, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps ça ne fait plus rire personne quand les zinfin sont grins.

´

Zech tourna les talons finalement il en avait rien à secouer de tout ça.

Il venait de retrouver une légitimité dans le monde des vivants

Et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Il se sentait libre

Libre comme une rivière

Qui coule librement au travers de l'infini

Libre pour savoir ce qu'il était et celui qu'il ne voulait pas être

Libre de tous soucis

Libre surtout d'arrêter la fumette parce que là ça devenait n'importe quoi.

´

Réléna commençait à sentir ses tempes lui faire mal.

´

Elle n'avait pas envie que Duo lui explique que Heero a…

Qu'il a

Ce il ne sait trop quo

que d'autres n'ont pa

qui le met dans un drôle d'éta

qu'il a ce tout petit supplément d'âme,

cet indéfinissable charme

cette petite flamme

qu'il a quelque chose qui danse en lui…

'

Elle avait aussi eu sa dose de Quatre

racontant en boucl

toute la nuit durant

comment il avait fini par remettre la main

sur Trowa.

Qu'il était part

sur Québec ai

Transworld

Nord-Eas

Easter

Westear

puis Pan-Américan…

'

Alors que de l'autre côté

à sa droite

son frère

son propre frère

n'arrêtait pas de passer coup de fil sur coup de fil à Lucretzia

Juste pour lui dire "je t'aime"

Pour lui dire combien il y tenait et que cela venait du fond de son cœur.

´

Sans parler de Wufei qui avait été d'une lourdeur sans nom

Lui expliquant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour un flirt avec elle.

Qu'il était prêt à tout pour un simple rendez-vous,

pour un petit tour, au petit jour, entre ses bras. 

Il avait même été jusqu'à oser lui sortir qu'il pourrait tout quitter

quitte à faire démodé pour un flirt avec elle.

Décidément il ne se rendrait jamais compte combien il était déjà hors du temps.

'

Là elle n'avait qu'une seule envie :

aller se coucher.

La nuit avait été éprouvante !

Quel dommage

Hier tout avait si bien commencé

Le retour de la paix un jour de noël.

C'était vraiment une belle journée.

Mais là elle allait aller se coucher,

Mordre l'éternité à dents pleines…

STOP

* * *

´  
Un ficqueur – il y en avait déjà si peu – gisais le crâne en sang, assommé par une unité centrale d'ordinateur de marque Apple a laquelle était reliée jusque là de jolies enceintes harman/kardon qui n'émettrait plus jamais aucun son. 

Et c'était un bien pour tous.

iTunes pouvait continuer à lire la bibliothèque complète de musique en mode aléatoire au moins plus personne ne serait là pour s'en inspirer en temps réel et écrire une connerie qui aurait pu ne jamais finir.

Pourtant ses lèvres bougèrent et il prononça ces mots « _Je reveindrai _»

* * *

´ 

Fin ?

´

* * *

**´**

**Crédits musicaux** :

France Gall – Il jouait du piano debout (paroles et musique Michel Berger)

Michel Delpech – Le chasseur (paroles et musiques Michel Delpech)

Beau dommage – La complainte du phoque en Alaska (paroles Michel Rivard – musique beau dommage)

Stevie Wonder – Free (paroles et musique Stevie Wonder)

France Gall – Ella, elle l'a (paroles et musique Michel Berger)

Robert Charlebois – Lindberg (paroles Claude Péloquin – musique Robert Charlebois)

Stevie Wonder – I just call to say I love you (paroles et musique Stevie Wonder)

Michel Delpech – Pour un flirt avec toi (paroles Michel Delpech – musique Roland Vincent)

Mylène Farmer – Une belle journée (paroles Mylène Farmer – musique Laurent Boutonnat)

_Je leur présente à tous mes plus humbles excuses…_

_mais je ne le redirai jamais assez : c'est pas ma faute!_


	2. Dans le creux de son cou

**Auteur : **Olivs

**Origine : **une larme qui pointe le bout de son nez au coin de mon œil !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – kawaï dégoulinant – j'ai pas fait exprès je n'y suis pour rien c'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

**Distribution :** Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwel et avec la gracieuse participation de Quatre Raberba Winner.

**Victime :** Olivs

**Coupable :** Mithy

**Note :** à la fin

**Conclusion :** c'est pas ma faute ! moi je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

Voilà il fallait le dire une fois de plus !

* * *

**_´_**

**_Dans le creux de son cou._**

´

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide

quand deux mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur ses épaules.

´

Une petit peu perdu dans ses pensées,

rêvant de ce que l'autre ne savait pas,

il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

´

Deux pouces s'enfonçaient délicatement sur ses omoplates alors que les autres doigts massaient ses clavicules.

Un petit frisson de bien être secoua le corps de Duo,

qui se laissa glisser un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

´

Il referma l'écran de l'ordinateur qu'il avait sur les genoux et le posa à côté de lui.

Heero constatant que sa place s'était libérée, fit le tour du fauteuil pour venir s'installer sur les genoux de son valentin.

Comme à son habitude, il s'installa nichant tout de suite sa tête dans le cou à la peau douce de son amour.

Il y déposa un baisé et s'enroula dans la natte qu'il avait écartée pour pouvoir se lover.

Bien sûr Duo savait qu'en prenant place Heero avait noté la larme qui le trahissait au coin de son œil.

Aussi il ne fut pas étonné quand des lèvres vinrent lui susurrer à l'oreille son ancienne antienne.

- _Boys don't cry _!

- _But men do, _répondit-il dans un demi soupir.

- Que lisais-tu sur ton ordinateur ? lui fut demandé d'un air curieux et taquin.

- rien d'important, rien de précis, répondit-il évasif.

- Alors d'où venait cette larme au creux de ton œil ?

Duo tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et leva les yeux au ciel pour prendre son air innocent.

- Les oignons peut-être ?

"Les oignons sûrement" souriait dans un cou un ancien soldat.

´

_Les oignons c'était maintenant une vielle histoire._

_Enfin vieille… elle avait déjà sept ans._

_Sept ans jour pour jour._

_C'était aussi un 14 février._

_Ils se souvenaient parfaitement de ce jour-là._

_Un jour comme ça cela ne s'oublie pas._

_Quelques trois ans plus tôt ils avaient emménagé ensemble._

_Sur une proposition de Duo._

_´ _

_Et oui le petit chat avait maintenant dix ans._

_´ _

_Cela faisait donc trois ans qu'ils habitaient cet appartement._

_Qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit._

_Qu'ils partageaient leur tendresse._

_Que Heero s'occupait du linge._

_Que Duo faisait la poussière._

_Que rien était vraiment dit,_

_mais qu'ils formaient un couple._

_´ _

_Alors ce soir de février,_

_c'était le 14 je vous le rappelle,_

_au milieu d'un repas_

_sans chichi et sans tralala,_

_c'est Heero qui prit la parole._

_´_

_Et là il fit sa déclaration._

_C'était bien sûr une déclaration à la Heero._

_Une déclaration pragmatique._

_Une déclaration pleine de logique._

_Une déclaration sobre._

_Sans chichi et sans tralala._

_'_

_Il déclara donc :_

_Que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils partageaient tout._

_Que cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne se voyait plus vivre sans Duo._

_Que cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'imaginait pas Duo vivre sans lui._

_Que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils voulaient à terme vieillir ensemble._

_Que cela faisait trois ans qu'ils s'aimaient._

_Et que trois ans c'était bien et qu'il faudrait peut-être songer à se marier._

_´ _

_Bien sûr Duo avait été surpris._

_Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés._

_Il avait été touché._

_Jamais il aurait pensé que Heero eût pu avoir l'idée de se marier._

_Jamais il se serait imaginé rencontrer un jour quelqu'un qui veuille de lui pour l'éternité._

_Car il le savait,_

_dans la bouche de Heero se marier n'avait rien à voir_

_avec dormir dans le même lit,_

_avec partager de la tendresse,_

_avec s'occuper du linge,_

_avec faire la poussière,_

_avec tout ce qui pouvait être dit._

_´ _

_Pour Heero se marier n'avait rien de matériel_

_rien qui ne se rattache à la vie sur la terre._

_Il avait failli mourir tant de fois…_

_Non se marier pour Heero c'était ne plus être deux mais devenir une dualité,_

_pour l'éternité._

_ ´_

_Alors sur la joue de Duo roula une larme._

_Une larme de joie._

_Une larme d'espoir._

_Une larme d'émotion._

_Une larme de bonheur._

_Sa première larme._

_´ _

_Heero le regarda et lui demanda._

_- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Ça doit être les oignons, lui fut répondu timidement._

_"Hn" pensa Heero. _

_´ _

_Il avait lui-même déjà épluché des oignons._

_Il avait noté que cela était désagréable pour les yeux._

_Il y en avait dans ce qu'ils mangeaient._

_Duo devait être plus sensible que lui._

_Il était vraiment étonné tout de même car lui ne ressentait rien._

_Il en parla même un jour à Quatre qui le traita de baka._

_ ´_

_Depuis ce jour là._

_Duo laissa plus facilement s'exprimer ses émotions._

_Car même si on est heureux, il se peut qu'un matin, un chagrin vous revienne._

_Heero lui ne changea pas, toujours drapé d'une espèce de froideur._

_Sauf quand, se lovant dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, il se laissait aller à se déshabiller et ne rester que lui-même._

´

A chaque fois qu'il était question d'oignons cette histoire leur revenait.

Et ce soir, là comme il y a sept ans, ils se trouvaient bien,

heureux d'être tous les deux.

´

Ils étaient là tous les deux à rêvasser, l'un dans les bras de l'autre,

dans un silence bercé par le chant du dîner qui mijotait dans la cuisine.

- Heero, si je t'achète une salopette en jean tu la mettras ?

Je suis sûr que ça t'irait bien, dis ça te dirais pas ?

Dans le cou qu'il embrassait Heero étouffa un "baka".

´

Owari

* * *

**´**

**Note : **Pour ceux qui se pose la question de ce qu'il y a de réel dans l'histoire et à quel point je me projette, ou je projette mon histoire dans celle-ci et bien il n'y a que la larme du début. Larme que j'ai versé lundi soir en finissant de lire "Je te connais par cœur" de miss Calamithy.

Et donc vous l'aurez compris Duo verse une larme parce qu'il vient de lire "je te connais par cœur" de Mithy et que ça le touche que son couple inspire des histoires aussi bien écrites et aussi belles. Mais cela lui donne aussi des idées puisqu'il aimerai bien voir ce que donne en vrai son Heero déguisé en plombier. On espère tous simplement que si Heero sait quelque et que Duo veuille savoir ce que c'est…

´

Je suis total à la bourre dans mes reviews (réponse et écriture) alors j'ai glissé deux petits coucou presque discrets à Shake (le petit chat de son premier pointless) et que dire d'autre que chacune de ces petites merveilles est un vrai bijou.

´

Et l'autre coucou c'est à ShinOyasumi et sa somptueuse déclaration d'amour dans "parfait dites vous". Lisez "Pas sur la bouche" c'est un ordre lol.

´

Sinon il y a un OFNI (objet fanfictionien non identifier) "Boys don't cry, but men do" Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient. Mithy est à priori hors de cause. Si vous le savez, dites le moi. Je me souviens juste que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimer.


	3. Mission crepstorm

**Auteur : **Olivs

**Origine : **Une review de Mithy laissée à ShinOyasumi pour "En silence" (oui je sais "de quoi je me mèle?")

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** fic culinaire Yaoi – nawak kawaï – j'ai pas fait exprès je n'y suis pour rien c'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

**Distribution :** Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwel, Trowa barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei, une autruche, une ânesse, une poule, une tortue, une vache…

**Victime :** Olivs et ShinOyasumi même si elle ne le dira jamais

**Coupable :** Mithy

**Note :** lequel des cinq G-boy est le plus qualifié pour une mission très complexe ?

**Spoiler :** La faim justifie les moyens de meanne77 (tout le monde la lue n'est-ce pas ? Non ? comment-ça non ? bah Meanne est dans mes favorites)

**Conclusion : **c'est pas ma faute ! moi je n'y suis pour rien ! C'est tout de la faute à Mithy !

Et comme d'habitude, bien sûr j'avais absolument pas prévu d'écrire ça !

* * *

_**´**_

_**Mission crêpestorm**_

´

Ils avaient merdé grave pour la galette des rois.

Surtout Heero en fait.

Ils avaient donc tous décidé de se rattraper pour la chandeleur.

_´ _

_Non pas mardi gras !_

_Mardi gras, il fallait se déguiser et là c'était vraiment too much._

´

Alors ils s'étaient concertés et, pour la chandeleur, ils feraient des crêpes.

Il fallait que ce soit réussi pour faire plaisir à Duo.

´

Alors pour ne pas faillir et échouer, ils avaient décidé d'essayer avant.

_Duo était parti seul en mission et cela leur laisserait le temps._

Chacun à leur tour ils feraient des crêpes et celui qui ferait les meilleures serait désigné pour la mission crêpestorm.

´

* * *

**La journée de Wufei.**

**´ **

Déjà il avait été difficile de le convaincre.

_´ _

_Faire la bouffe pour des raisons de survie ne lui posait pas de problème._

_Il fallait se montrer fort devant l'adversité._

_Mais là il n'y avait aucun danger de mort et un pâtissier tenait boutique en face de leur planque._

_Il lui aurait simplement suffi d'en commander._

´

On expliqua donc à Wufei que les plus grands chefs cuisiniers à de rares exceptions près,

Que les plus grands pâtissier - modulo quelques cas particuliers –

Etaient tous des hommes.

Et qu'œuvrer dans la cuisine n'était pas une activité réservée aux filles.

Même quand il ne s'agissait pas de poser une étagère ou de déplacer le frigo.

´

Il prit donc en main l'ordre de mission (plus communément appelée recette des crêpes de la mère d'oliv).

Il disposa devant lui méticuleusement l'outillage nécessaire.

Un saladier.

Une cueillere en bois.

Un fouet.

Une cueillere à soupe.

Une poêle à crêpe.

Un petit bol.

Une fourchette aux dents enturbannées d'un linge blanc.

Il prépara de même les munitions.

500 grammes de farine passée au chinois…

_Wufei eut un doute._

_C'était Winner qui avait préparer le road book._

_Il connaissait la mauvaise habitude qu'avait leur cadet à semer partout des plaisanteries douteuses._

_Il s'imaginait le voir bien rire si Chang s'était enduit le corps de la farine avant de l'utiliser pour la préparation._

_C'était un piège, cela était certain._

Six œufs.

_Wufei avait fait lui même les courses. _

_Il était allé chez le volailler._

_Il y avait là différents œufs._

_Il y en avait des tout petits parsemés de taches._

_D'autres plus gros et de couleur jaune._

_Et enfin de beaucoup plus gros blancs._

_Il était un homme et il était clair que c'était ces derniers qu'il lui fallait._

_Pour un homme, il fait toujours ce qu'il y a de plus gros._

_Les autres devaient certainement être fait pour de la cuisine de femme._

_En plus les siens seraient blancs cela était beaucoup plus cohérant._

_Il portait toujours le deuil n'est ce pas ?_

Il sortit donc du frigo ses six œufs d'autruche.

Le litre de lait de yack.

_Tant il est clair que le yack est un animal réellement plus majestueux qu'une bête vache._

La bouteille de rhum blanc pour rester dans les mêmes teintes que le reste.

_Et puis ils étaient des hommes et le rhum blanc titrait 60° d'alcool alors que le brun n'en avait que 45. _

_Encore un truc de femmelette se dit-il._

L'huile… de soja car cela est plus noble.

Cela était bien.

´

Le reste du baratin expliquait dans quel ordre mètres les ingrédients.

Que de temps perdu.

Il mit le tout dans le saladier et contempla le résultat.

Deux cuillères de rhum, c'était ridicule.

_Ils étaient grands, ils étaient forts._

Et la bouteille y passa.

Il abandonna l'option zestes d'oranges.

_Sa création de pourrait en aucun cas avoir un nom de fille. _

Cela était mieux.

Il mélangea vaguement le tout.

Il était ébahi devant sa réussite.

Wufei était fier.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à faire cuire et il aurai réussi sa mission.

Il était prêt à parier que même 01 ne ferait jamais aussi bien que lui.

"laisser reposer trois heures"

Finalement cela n'était pas si dépourvu de sens que cela.

Il avait sous-estimé l'aspect cultuel de la cuisine.

Il s'installa donc en yogi en face du saladier

Et commença sa méditation.

_Certain que cela aurait un effet bénéfique sur sa préparation._

´

Trois heures plus tard cela était fait.

Les grumeaux de farine nageaient toujours au milieux de cette espèce d'omelette à l'haleine éthylique.

Mais cela serait bon.

Assurément.

Il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui pour ce qui était de la méditation.

Il mit donc la poêle à chauffer couvrant son fond d'une bonne couche d'huile.

Il battit un peu l'huile dans la poêle à l'aide de la fourchette emmaillotée.

_Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, mais si cela faisait partie du rituel, cela était bien._

Il mit donc sa préparation à cuire à feu vif car il fallait de la puissance.

La chose se mit à frire.

Dégageant une odeur épouvantable.

Bizarrement, il fut le seul à en manger.

Il fut donc aussi le seul à vomir.

Mais plus tard

dans son coin discrètement.

Il ne fallait pas perdre la face.

Certes il avait échoué.

Mais les autres échoueraient de la même manière.

Ou alors cela voudrait dire qu'on c'était joué de lui.

Et que la cuisine était bel et bien une activité de femme.

* * *

**La journée de Quatre.**

**´ **

Quatre avait envoyé Rachid lui chercher les ingrédients nécéssaires.

_Les plus chers, les plus beaux._

Il suivit scrupuleusement la recette.

Il était content et enjoué.

_Duo était son ami._

_Il était vraiment heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir._

Et tout se passait bien.

Cela lui plaisait même.

Jusqu'à la ligne "laissez reposer trois heures".

- Ah !

Il regarda la pendule.

Puis le saladier.

Puis de nouveau la pendule.

Puis de nouveau le saladier.

Ça allait être long.

Il poussa un soupir d'éléphant et s'installa sur une chaise.

Le regard fixant le saladier pourtant innocent.

Son regard allait de la pendule au saladier.

Et du saladier à la pendule.

C'était d'un chiant.

C'était d'un long.

Comment pouvait-on rester comme cela à ne rien faire.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

La tête reposant maintenant sur ses bras croisés sur la table.

Il commençait à fatiguer

sérieusement.

_La journée avait été épuisante._

_Il s'était levé aux aurores pour donner ses consignes à Rachid._

_Puis il avait enchaîné cinq réunions avant son déjeuner d'affaire avec Réléna._

_L'après midi avait était aussi laborieuse avec la validation des bilans semestriels à finir avant le soir. _

_Il était rentré à leur planque à vingt heures._

_Pile à l'heure pour préparer le dîner._

_Ils avaient donc dîner assez tard devant "Mort à Venise" que Trowa avait loué pour faire plaisir au blond._

_Mais "Mort à Venise" ça dure plus de deux heures._

_Il était donc revenu à la cuisine à plus de onze heures pour faire ses crêpes._

Il était déjà plus de minuit et cette fichue pendule refusait d'avancer.

Les trois autres étaient allé se coucher.

Il était là comme un idiot à attendre que le temps passe.

Dans cette cuisine où il faisait une chaleur à crever.

_Quatre avait juste oublié qu'il avait mis la poêle à chauffer._

_Et que dans son dos la poêle était en train de chauffer à blanc._

Il ferma les yeux.

Et s'endormit.

Là sur la table.

Au petit matin c'est un Trowa armé d'un instincteur qui le réveilla.

La poêle avait fini par exploser…

Et la pâte par tourner.

De toute façon c'était trop tard car aujourd'hui c'était…

* * *

**La journée de Trowa.**

´

La cuisinière était bonne à remplacer.

Et la poêle, ou ce qu'il en restait, n'était pas réparable.

_Même pour des mécanos aussi brillants qu'ils pouvaient l'être._

Cela allait encore faire des frais.

Et tout ça pour faire une surprise à Duo.

_Duo était son ami._

_Mais comme lui Duo avait le sens de la valeur des choses._

_Et après le gaspillage honteux que venait de produire Quatre._

_Au moins par respect pour Duo._

_Il fallait économiser._

De plus c'était un test.

_Que pour le jour J on prenne les bons ingrédients cela était normal._

Mais là c'était juste une maquette.

Donc nul était besoin de gaspiller.

Et pour ce qui était de se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.

Trowa était le meilleur.

Le cirque était en ville autant en profiter…

Trois heures plus tard le jeune homme à la mèche revenait satisfait.

Il avait soutiré un litre de lait à une ânesse.

_Cela soulagerait l'animal et de toute façon personne n'en faisait jamais rien._

Six œufs dans le nid de la tortue.

_Sur le nombre, ça ne se verrait même pas et vu le peu de chance qu'un seul éclose un jour… _

Pour ce qui était de la farine, il n'y avait rien de plus simple.

Le cirque se déplaçait toujours avec des sacs entiers de farine de son pour nourrir certains animaux.

Pour l'huile, il avait un peu hésité mais après tout c'était une maquette alors celle des camions suffirait amplement.

Enfin il avait soutiré un verre de pastis fait maison au cracheur de feu.

_C'était imbuvable, mais là c'était pour mettre dans la cuisine._

Donc très content d'avoir permis de faire de si belles économies notre français ce mit à la tâche.

Quand le moment de la dégustation arriva…

Tous commençaient à se demander s'il n'allaient pas attendre Pâque pour faire la surprise à Duo.

Mais il leur restait un espoir.

Maigre (il ne devait pas peser plus de 50 kilos).

Mais il leur restait Heero.

* * *

**La journée de Heero.**

´

La mission était claire.

Il l'avait identifié.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à l'analyser.

La décortiquée.

Etablir un timing précis.

Tout prévoir.

´

L'objet de la mission était de faire des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner de Duo.

_Il se sentait le plus responsable du ratage de l'opération galette des rois._

_Il ne voulait pas rééditer ce triste exploit._

Il avait calculé le temps de cuisson en fonction que la capacité de feu de la cuisinière, de la conductance de la poêle et de la masse volumique de la pâte.

Il avait bien vu qu'il faudrait trois heures de repos à la pâte.

Quels ingrédients choisir.

_Il avait consulté un nombre de site incroyable pour y trouver trucs et astuces._

Alors la veille il était parti faire les courses.

Il avait acheté sa propre poêle à crêpe.

_Personne d'autre que lui aurait le droit d'y toucher._

_Il le savait._

_C'était indispensable au succès de sa mission._

_Il avait toujours fait comme cela._

_Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de toucher à Wing._

_Personne n'aurait eu le droit de se servir de ses armes._

_Personne ne s'était jamais servi de sa brosse à cheveux, même pas lui._

_Alors sa poêle à crêpe !_

_Certainement pas._

_Et il en serait de même pour les autres ustensiles._

Il s'était ensuite rendu chez le crémier.

Il avait sélectionné ses six œufs avec son pied à coulisse.

Le diamètre et la hauteur devaient être calibrés.

_La pauvre marchande de fromage avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée quand elle avait vu le regard noir du jeune soldat alors qu'elle rangeait au hasard six œufs dans une boîte en carton._

Heero se servi lui même et il fit bien car ce n'est que après avoir passé deux cent quatre vingt treize œufs qu'il pu compléter sa boîte.

C'est ce qui lui avait pris le plus de temps.

Pour le reste cela avait été plus facile.

Du lait cru chez le même crémier.

De l'huile fine et de la farine de blé type 55 chez l'épicier.

Des oranges non traitées chez le primeur.

Du vieux rhum ambré dans une cave réputée.

Il s'était fait livré deux frigo qu'il avait fait placé dans sa chambre.

Un réglé sur sept degrés pour les ingrédients et l'autre sur douze pour le repos de la pâte.

Il avait installé un système de verrouillage à reconnaissance vocale et digitale sur la porte.

_On n'était jamais trop prudent._

Quand tout le monde fut couché.

A minuit précisément.

Commençait sa mission.

Il se leva et descendit tout son matériel dans la cuisine.

Il fit bouillir le lait.

Et le réserva au frai pour le laisser refroidir.

Il tamisa sa farine dans son récipient en inox.

Et creusa un milieu un puits pour y disposer les autres ingrédients.

_Il avait calculé quelle dimension exacte celui-ci devait avoir en fonction du volume de ce qu'il allait y mettre._

Il ajusta donc la cavité à l'aide d'un double-décimètre.

Il cassa les œufs dans un petit bol à part pour être sûr que aucun morceau de coquille ne lui échappe.

Il ajouta les œufs à la farine.

Puis il compta trois cuillerées d'huile.

Et trois cuillérées de rhum.

Une pincée de sel.

Il était concentré.

Sérieux

Heero quoi.

Il râpa avec application le zest de deux orange versa le jus d'une troisième dans la cavité au milieu de la farine.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un petit rictus satisfait.

Il se saisit en suite de la cuillère en bois

et,

avec une extrême application,

il commença a amalgamer les ingrédients en une pâte homogène.

´

Une fois cette partie de la mission terminée.

Il commença à insérer le lait.

Par toute petites doses.

S'appliquant à chaque fois à retrouver une homogénéité parfaite avant de remettre plus de lait.

´

Une fois l'intégralité du liquide blanc incorporé, il repris la direction de sa chambre.

Il installa de récipient contenant l'appareil dans le second frigo.

´

1h00

Il était pile dans les temps.

Il mit le réveil à sonner pour quatre heure du matin.

_Un soldat en mission doit savoir se reposer pour bien gérer son capital forme._

_Même si le stress est grand._

_Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vague mission de routine consistant à exploser une base après y avoir subtiliser des fichiers précieux._

_Non cela était réellement nouveau pour lui._

_Donc forcement son taux d'adrénaline était à son maximum._

_Il réussit à s'endormir cependant._

_Des années d'entraînement, ça aide._

_(désolé pour tout ce angst mais je ne voudrait pas faire du OOC)_

4h00 le réveil se mit en branle.

Aussitôt que la sonnerie commençait à se faire entendre le soldat était sur ses pieds.

Il déverrouilla le frigo.

Se saisi de la préparation dans un bras et de son sac contenant le matériel.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard il était dans la cuisine.

´

La poêle commençait à chauffer à feu doux.

Lui donnait quelques tours à la pâte pour quelle retrouve sa texture lisse.

Il passa délicatement la fourchette au tissu imbibé d'huile sur le fond du récipient de cuisson.

Versa une quantité précise de pâte à l'aide d'une louche dont il avait calculé la contenance.

_Pas trop grande pour ne pas faire des crêpes trop épaisses._

_Pas trop petite pour qu'il y ait suffisamment de pâte pour couvrir toute la surface de la poêle._

Il reposa cette dernière sur le feu.

La crêpe cuisait lentement.

_Une poêle trop chaude fige trop vite la pâte qui ne peu pas s'étaler autant qu'elle le devrait._

Il avait pensé à tout.

Il retourna la crêpe avec une spatule.

Et attendit, concentré sur sa mission que l'objet de celle-ci finisse de cuire.

Une fois sûr de son coup, il versa la première crêpe sur une assiette.

_Un cuisinier doit toujours goûter ce qu'il prépare._

L'épaisseur était bonne.

La texture souple et fondante.

Le goût délicat.

La première crêpe était réussie.

´

Il recommença donc la manipulation avec le même doigté.

Et surtout la même patience.

Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses.

Au risque de tout faire échouer.

´

A six heures du matin quand le premier des trois autres se leva.

Sur la table de la cuisine,

posée dans une assiette,

une pile de crêpes chaudes et délicieuses,

attendait d'être goûtée.

´

Dans un coin de cette même pièce,

un soldat jeune aux cheveux en bataille,

attendait un sourire de certitude de sa victoire,

affiché sur ses lèvres.

Perfect crepman venait de naître.

- Ninmu kanryou !

´

* * *

Le jour de la chandeleur Heero recommença son exploit. 

Pour le plus beau sourire de Duo.

´

Owari

* * *

´

Et voilà CQFD !

Ah oui le titre est bien sûr un clin d'œil à la fic "Au creux de ton corps" de Mithy

Note de l'auteur après relecture : Mon dieu ce que c'est stupide!


	4. Bon anniversaire…

**Auteur : **olivs

**Origine : **Gundam wing, une chanson passée lors d'une soirée chez des amis et le printemps qui arrive.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété exclusive de Sunrise, Bandaï et Setsu Agency

**Genre :** Yaoi – crise existentielle – kawaii et coup de gueule – POV de Duo.

**Rating :** PG – 13 pour le langage fleuri de Duo

**Couple et amitiés :** 1x2x1, 2+3, 2+5, 2+R, 2+6, 2+11 mais 2-4 !

**Coupable :** le printemps

**Contexte :** Duo et Heero vivent ensemble depuis bien longtemps maintenant et tout se passe bien. Sauf que ce matin est un jour assez particulier pour Duo : il a 30 ans. Réflexions sur ce que lui évoque le fait de devoir fêter son anniversaire.

**Conclusion :** toute ressemblance avec des évènements et des personnages réels n'est pas forcément fortuite.

* * *

**_Bon anniversaire

* * *

_**

– Heer… merci.

Je déteste le bruit de ce radio-réveil.

Comment des sadiques peuvent mettre au point des sons aussi horribles ?

Les lèvres de Heero sur mon front.

Il se lève.

Déjà ?

Ça de devait pas être la première sonnerie.

C'est ça.

Pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux.

De toute façon j'ai le temps.

Il s'est levé le premier.

Il squattera la salle de bain le premier.

Je peux me rendormir.

J'ai gagné vingt minutes de répit.

Je l'entends bouger dans la chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Pourquoi il ne prend pas la salle de bain ?

Il…

s'habille ?

Je vais avoir droit aux croissants ce matin ?

Il y a quoi de prévu au bureau ?

Rien de chiant à priori ?

Non je…

Non… rien.

Il sort de la chambre, je le sens.

La porte d'entrée…

Croissant du matin sans raison.

C'est Heero.

Se rendormir un peu en attendant.

Je rêvais de quoi moi déjà ?

C'était pas cool.

Mauvais karma.

´

_A 5 dans la cuisine  
Face à l'évier face à la mer  
Week-end en Bretagne  
C'est mon anniversaire  
Où sont les assiettes? où sont les couverts?  
Elles sentent pas un peu bizarre les praires?_

_Encore 2 bourriches d'huîtres à ouvrir  
Ce qui nous fait 72 bonnes raisons  
D'avoir des points de suture  
Les filles sont dans le salon  
Parce qu'écailleur c'est masculin  
Où sont les féministes  
Quand il s'agit de s'ouvrir les mains?_

_Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire_

´

Bon anniversaire…

C'est vraiment mon anniversaire…

Oh non putain !

30 ans qui aurait pu dire que je vivrai aussi longtemps ?

Ok il y a longtemps maintenant que ça c'est calmer.

Arrête de te lamenter.

´

Il était naze ce rêve !

Je déteste mon anniversaire !

´

Et cette journée ça va donner quoi encore ?

Heero lui au moins il va faire des efforts.

Il ne va pas me faire le coup du cadeau stupide.

Du truc qu'on a acheté parce que on ne savait plus quoi faire.

´

Il ne m'a jamais fait de cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

A part le fait de toujours être là.

D'être celui qui reste auprès de moi.

´

Les cadeaux, on s'en fait n'importe quand.

Pourquoi on devrait attendre une fois par an.

´

Il va se démerder pour pas qu'on soit trop speedé.

Pour qu'on ai le temps de pas aller à la cantoche pour déjeuner.

Et ce soir, on va rentrer.

La femme de ménage sera passée.

L'appart sera rangé.

On aura rien d'autre à faire que glander.

On bouffera les chocolats que Wufei m'aura fait envoyer.

´

Comme chaque année.

Il est rigolo Wufei.

Il les aura choisis lui-même.

Les aura sélectionnés avec soin.

Et fait livrer au bureau.

Car au départ nous sommes des relations de travail.

Et des relations de travail nous resterons.

Sacré chinois coincé.

Je l'aime bien Wufei.

´

Et ils sont bons ses chocolats.

Ce sera cool devant la télé.

Tout ce que j'aime.

´

Juste ce que j'aime.

´

Enfin…

Presque !

Entre vingt heure une et vingt heures dix il y aura le coup de fil de Quatre.

Son agenda électronique aura sonné pour lui rappeler l'événement.

Et il téléphonera.

Comme chaque année.

"Bon anniversaire Duo"

_Je déteste qu'on m'appelle pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire._

Je ne sais jamais quoi répondre.

Et quoi lui dire ?

On ne se voit plus.

On ne s'appelle plus.

Sauf chaque année pour mon…

putain d'anniversaire.

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à battre qu'il pense à mon anniversaire ?

Qu'est-ce que ça me broute qu'il soit pas foutu de faire un effort.

Pas grand chose.

Juste appeler de temps en temps.

Juste essayer de faire en sorte que l'on puisse se voir quand on passe sur L4.

Même pour prendre un café.

Mais non, monsieur est trop occupé.

Monsieur à bien sûr bien trop d'activité.

Son agenda est booké six mois à l'avance.

Et bien crève !

Et oublie mon anniversaire !

Putain ce qu'il m'a déçu celui-là !

´

Je déteste qu'on m'appelle pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire.

Quand je reçois trois coups de fils, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été abandonné.

Quand j'en reçois vingt, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été vingt fois torturé.

"Tu vois Duo j'ai pensé à toi !"

Non Quatre non ! ton palm t'a fait penser à moi !

Un jour peut être, je lui dirai.

Au moins Trowa lui il me casse pas les couilles avec ça.

Lui il passe nous voir quand il est dans le coin.

Il nous appelle quand il pense à nous.

Même si c'est pas souvent…

Au moins c'est sincère !

Putain de Quatre !

Putain d'anniversaire !

Encore heureux qu'il me fasse pas de cadeau ce crevard.

Il se le reprendrait dans les dents à une vitesse !

Quand je pense qu'il a même pas voulu nous accorder un prêt !

« Tu comprends Duo, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme »

« Vous venez juste de changer de boulo avec Heero votre situation n'est pas encore assez stable »

Bah tien !

N'empêche que la baraque elle nous est passée sous le nez !

Quel enfoiré !

Pas envie de me lever.

´

De toute façon Heero va revenir avec les croissants et faire mon café.

Il est choupi mon japonais.

Grâce à lui ça va presque être une bonne journée.

´

Ah et puis il va y avoir les cartes !

Grand moment qu'est celui du dépouillement du courrier.

La carte de Réléna simple sobre élégante.

Elle a toujours bien su briefer son majordome qui va les lui acheter.

Et puis elle aura mis un petit mot.

Touchant gentil.

À la main s'il vous plait.

Me souhaitant d'être toujours le même.

Et de continuer à être heureux avec Heero.

Dire que j'avais pensé qu'elle voulait me le piquer. Quel nigaud !

´

Et bien sûr il y aura du même coup la carte de Zech.

Enfin non celle de Noin contresignée.

"bisous de ma part aussi Zech"

Il a toujours été barge ce type !

´

Il y aura la carte de Une.

Une carte des préventer.

Espérant que cette nouvelle année sera celle de la sagesse.

Et que je me décide enfin à les rejoindre.

Elle se lassera un jour ?

Non ! Ce ne serait pas elle.

´

Et Hilde !

J'allais oublié Hilde !

Hilde je l'aime

Hilde ça va être comme chaque année.

La prochaine fois que je l'aurais au bout du fil.

Ou la fois suivante.

Ou même dans six mois.

"Eh Duo j'aurais pas oublié de te souhaiter bon anniversaire ?"

Si Hilde mon amour et c'est pour ça que je t'aime !

´

Avec tout ça je ne vais même pas m'être rendormi !

Il caille ce matin !

´

J'en était où de mon rêve ?

_Même les pompiers au regard si franc  
Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant  
Voilà c'est fait j'les ai soufflées  
Ces putains de bougies  
Je suis pas amer_

_J'ai juste les nerfs j'ai pas dormi  
Comme vous avez tous annexé  
Les jolies chambres d'amis  
J'ai somnolé deux heures  
Façon trappeur sur le tapis  
C'est parti pour la balade sur la plage  
Le sable dans les chaussures  
Ca me gêne et ça me démange  
J'ai mis 4 pulls pourtant j'ai froid en plus il bruine  
Et j'ai mal au ventre c'est officiel  
Les praires elles étaient pas cleans_

´

Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire

´

Putain d'anniversaire !

Qu'il était naze ce rêve

´

Non !

J'allais presque oublier !

Comment j'aurais pu oublier !

Catherine va téléphoner !

Je ne peux pas y couper !

Même Heero va pas vouloir me sauver !

Elle en a combien maintenant ?

Six ?

Oui c'est ça !

Il a quel âge le sixième ?

Moins de deux ans c'est sûr !

Ça parle pas au moins à cet âge là ?

Est-ce qu'un jour au moins une fois dans ma vie, elle ne pourrait pas être loin de chez elle le jour de son anniversaire.

"Vient dire bon anniversaire à tonton Duo !"

Quelle horreur !

Ce supplice !

Déjà que je sais pas quoi leur dire à ces chiars,

alors au téléphone le jour de mon anniversaire !

Et cinq fois de suite en plus… pourvu que le sixième ne parle pas !

´

Bon pensons aux bonnes choses de la journée : Heero.

Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà prévu le dîner.

Il me fera peut être un cadeau !

Non c'est naze, on se l'est toujours dit !

Mais bon pour mes trente ans…

J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander.

Mauvaise idée, sarcastique comme il est, il m'aurait proposé une assurance décès.

Mais bon ça serait peut-être cool un petit cadeau.

Rien que de lui.

Une journée à la mer.

Non ça j'ai déjà donné.

Même si c'est en rêve, je sais !

Une chemise, il y en a vu des chouettes quand on s'est baladé.

Ok on se les ai acheté.

´

Un truc pour l'ordi ?

Qu'est-ce que on pourrait y rajouter ?

Rein c'est bien ça le problème !

´

Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu m'acheter ?

´

La porte d'entrée.

Ses pas dans le couloir.

Le percolateur dans la cuisine…

´

Duo il va falloir te lever.

Il m'appellera bien quand ce sera prêt.

´

´

– Duo ?

Merde, je m'étais rendormi !

Qu'est-ce que ?

Il est assis à côté de moi sur le lit.

Un plateau posé à côté de lui.

Une rose dans un vase.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes.

– Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire.

´

Quelqu'un voudrait un autre cadeau ?

Moi ça me suffit.

´

Et autant je peux détester mon anniversaire.

Autant je sais que je l'aime lui.

´

* * *

Owari

* * *

La chanson de l'histoire

Bon anniversaire

Paroles et Musique: Bénabar 2001 "Bénabar"

_A 5 dans la cuisine  
Face à l'évier face à la mer  
Week-end en Bretagne  
C'est mon anniversaire  
Où sont les assiettes? où sont les couverts?  
Elles sentent pas un peu bizarre les praires?_

_Encore 2 bourriches d'huîtres à ouvrir  
Ce qui nous fait 72 bonnes raisons  
D'avoir des points de suture  
Les filles sont dans le salon  
Parce qu'écailleur c'est masculin  
Où sont les féministes  
Quand il s'agit de s'ouvrir les mains?_

_Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire_

_Et le temps passe d'hier en demain  
Ca me tragique ça me cruel  
Mais j'y peux rien  
Même les pompiers au regard si franc  
Sur un calendrier n'ont rien de rassurant_

_Voilà c'est fait j'les ai soufflées  
Ces putains de bougies  
Je suis pas amer  
J'ai juste les nerfs j'ai pas dormi  
Comme vous avez tous annexé  
Les jolies chambres d'amis  
J'ai somnolé deux heures  
Façon trappeur sur le tapis_

_C'est parti pour la balade sur la plage  
Le sable dans les chaussures  
Ca me gêne et ça me démange  
J'ai mis 4 pulls pourtant j'ai froid en plus il bruine  
Et j'ai mal au ventre c'est officiel  
Les praires elles étaient pas cleans_

_Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire_

_On entame l'éternel foot tout bidon  
Avec les poteaux de but en blousons  
On va discuter le score  
En crachant nos poumons  
Et jurer de s'arrêter  
De fumer pour de bon_

_J'ai besoin d'être seul  
Je marche face à l'océan  
Pour faire le point  
Au contact des éléments  
Mais tout ce que j'en conclus  
Je dois pas être un poète  
C'est que ça doit être chiant  
Très chiant d'être une mouette_

_Bon anniversaire petit trentenaire_

_Il était un foie  
Deux reins  
Trois fois rien  
Qui prenait sa tête dans ses mains  
Minuscule  
Terrien  
Ou pas grand chose_

_Bon anniversaire._


End file.
